


The Multi Lord has a Plan

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Elemental Magic, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Harems, Marriage Contracts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: This is my attempt on a harry potter story
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Prior Years and Some Extra Infotmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at making at making a Harry Potter story. The stuff below is mostly the differences from canon and who's in the harem.The story will actually be beginning in forth year so don't look at this and think this is an outline of the story.

Harry’s Lordships  
Potter- Paternal line  
Slytherin- Maternal line and conquest  
Black- Paternal line  
Peverell-Paternal Line  
Gryffindor- Paternal line  
Ravenclaw- Paternal

Harry Wives  
Hermione  
Daphne  
Female Blaise  
Susan  
Tracey  
Fleur  
Tonks

People to bash or kill  
Draco Malfoy  
Lucius Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Fudge  
Tom Riddle  
Dumbledoor  
Molly Weasley  
Ron Weasley 

Voldemort will be weaker in this story because splitting your soul makes your magic pool smaller. The reason Riddle looks like a freak and was strong after he split his soul is because of rituals that further stained his soul. Because he lost his body and was stuck as a wraith he lost any edge had when he had a body. Harry wasn’t a horcrux and never was.

Dark Mark  
Kill and rape for initiation  
Can’t get unwillingly must be fully devout  
Mark means Voldemort is the head of house

Differences from canon 1st year  
Hogwarts starts a later so 1st year they are twelve Harry went to Gryffindor because he would be labelled dak and evil if he went to Slytherin  
Harry took an inheritance test at Gringotts while Hagrid got the Philosopher's stone  
Harry stopped being friend with Ron when he hesitated on going to get Hermione after the troll got in  
Harry saved Hermione with Neville  
Harry and Neville are friends  
With out Ron Harry has time to research things in the wizard world  
Neville tells Harry about the ancient houses and the Wizengamot  
Harry asks the twins to contact Charlie and they and they takeover plan dragon smuggle  
Draco didn’t show up for the duel , debt needs to be paid  
Harry save the stone and hides it lying to Dumbledore, then secretly send it back to the Flamels with the details of what happened 

2nd Year  
Harry is was faster than Draco at casting so the snake fiasco didn’t happen  
Harry made friends with Tracey after stopping a bullying attempt by Slytherin 3rd years then secretly becomes friend with Blaise and Daphne without anyone but Tracey knowing  
Harry’s Magic becomes slightly chaotic leading to him learning he’s and elemental who can control all the element and lightning, he tells only Neville and Hermione  
Ron is petrified, days later so is Hermione  
Ginny is left in the chamber so Harry goes to rescue her  
Harry notices Toms diary gets the backstory spiel and burn the book destroying the horcrux and finding Slytherins study  
Harry frees Dobby and is saved by dobby  
Harry sneaks out and visit Gringotts hearing his parents wills  
Learns about the betrayal of Pettigrew and Black innocence  
And gains the a copy of the marauders map the twin keeps their copy  
Learns about horcruxes but because the biggest peace of soul was eliminated are now ineffective  
The only horcrux keeping him alive being the diadem because it drawls in magic from hogwarts

3rd Year  
A dementor almost kisses Harry  
Neville gets a replacement wand  
Harry, Hermione, and Neville befriend Luna,Susan,Hannah,Terry and, Micheal  
Harry learns the patronus  
Show Remus the map and that Pettigrew is still alive  
They catch Peter and turn him into Ameila Bones and free Sirius  
Sirius is forced to go to a mind healer before he takes custody of Harry  
Harry starts dating Hermione and tells her he probably have to one day marry multiple wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then be aware that pass this point for the most part everything goes downhill.


	2. On A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the Hogwarts Express

“My life finally isn’t so shite”, thought Harry and it was true if all went to plan then by the end of the School year Sirius would be cleared to be his magical guardian until he was seventeen in two years. This summer had been decent, Sirius was allowed to look after Harry this summer as long as there was a third party involved. Thankfully this was easily remedied by the fact that Sirius had a cousin who worked as an auror named Nymphadora( don’t call her that), and her parents were solicitors, and were happy to look after him. This allowed him to visit all his vaults, accept heirship rings for all of the lines he was related to and progress his relationship with Hermione. Thanks to being away from the dursleys he was able to take potions to correct his body only to learn he didn’t need to wear glasses. 

Then because most purebloods had their house warded against picking up on under aged magic use harry was able to practice wand magic, alongside elemental and wandless magic which he was good at. Once he found out about these facts he invited all his friends over to practice and study. He could say with certainty that his group were ahead of the others, not that surpassing most purebloods were that hard considering they depended on magic entirely too much and thought they were best of the best. One of the things they practiced a lot was Occlumency, never knowing when or who would poke through someone's head. Harry also got Sirius to buy muggle work out equipment to work on his body too.

The last thing Harry did was study books on magical relationships to see if there was a difference.The difference was that magic could help determine if a relationship would last or even work in the first place. The book read, “That magic was used by combining the want of something to happen and magic power, magic is also able to echo thought, and sense negativity even if it is his behind a mask. So if someone enters a relationship for the wrong reasons or to use the other person magic would make the other person feel almost sickly. On the other hand if the relationship works the people would feel more open towards each other and the older they were more sexual.” The book also briefly explained how magical races physically mature faster, but age slower.

Half way through the summer Gringotts finally let him know who he would be married to either before or after he turned seventeen. While this was happening on Harry’s side. Sirius was reinstating Andromeda and Tonks into the family complete with downry and mostly stipend. While also dissolving Bellatrix's marriage, taking the lestrange fortune and throwing Bella out of the family( which killed her). Then he dissolved Narcissa's marriage letting her live in the same house as them because she swore on her magic it was a loveless magic and Draco was a potion baby (Narcissa was impregnated via potion because Malfoy liked little boys ). 

Harry also started exchanging letters with his only future bride who didn’t live in britain.However he wasn’t the only person with multiple fiances. The Abbots and Longbottoms were negotiating a contract for Neville and Hannah while there was already one for Neville and Luna.

There was also news about the upcoming world cup but nobody really wanted to go so they decided not too. Hermione’s parents took a vacation to Spain, while Sirius was in Sweden accompanied by Remus to see a mind healer for the last two weeks of summer. This left Hermione and Harry a lone, which led to them both losing their v -cards.

Now he was boarding the Hogwarts express with Hermione after saying their farewells. The trip to Hogwarts would take a full day so they would arrive at seven tomorrow morning. Neville would be with his fiances, the slytherin trio would be educating Astoria on the inter house politicking and what to not do or say. That just left Hermione and Harry to share a compartment, and talk about coursework they would either drop or pick up. This is when the compartments door slid open and lavender walked in, “Can i sit here the Patil twins stayed up all night so they're tired, and there is no way i’m sitting with Ron and his group.” Now between hogwarts starting kid at twelve and magicals maturing faster physically there were many girls who showed up well endowed in hogwarts at fifteen. Typically no one could tell that much because of the schools strict dress code however no one was dressed in their robes because they were so far from hogwarts right now. However right now lavender was wearing a skirt that went inches below her thighs with a top that showed a generous amount of cleavage. “Of course you can, Harry and I were just going over the classes we wanted to drop or add to our schedules.”

This evolved into a ten minute discussion on each subject and its application in later years and opportunities. As Lavender and Hermione were discussing He was looking at the scenery passing by as the train pulled out of the station. Going to hogwart wasn’t as mysterious as his first year or freeing as his second year. By third year he learned to dread what awaited him at Hogwarts and be annoyed at the games the headmaster loved to put him through. Hogwarts wasn’t home, it was a coliseum and he was the emperor's favorite gladiator. He came out of his thoughts with the sound of some opening their luggage to find Hermione telling him she was going to spend time in her trunk library before descending leaving lavender and Harry alone.


	3. On the train Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks about Lavender

Lavender was a mystery to him and not just because she was a woman. Even though that thought deserved it’s own mystery in itself. No she was a mystery because while she was a Gryffindor, she was also the resident gossip queen, ( probably had enough dirt to bury anyone in the school). As someone who went to Gryffindor, because he didn’t want to be considered evil as most Slytherin were considered. He recognized the skill and cunning it takes to be the gossip queen. She had to keep her ears open to hear rumors, sociable enough that if she wanted to know the full scope and details about a rumor she could approach anyone without raising suspicion. Then she had to be able to observe and know when the right time to spread a rumor, if the room thought highly of someone the rumor wouldn’t stick, if they thought too lowly of someone then there was no way anyone would believe any good deeds expounded about a person.

Then there was the fact that despite the school rivalries lavender got along with everyone and didn’t voice any of her opinions publicly. To the girls of each house she is someone who learns information from regardless of if it was right or wrong. To the boys she was an untouchable seductress who could who they like to look at but through nothing of. She was useful to have on someone’s side if you could swing it. However she didn’t have any goals she announced, her work ethnic didn’t show her doing better in any particular subject other than divination. So either she was going on to a career that had nothing to do with the things being taught in Hogwarts, she didn’t plan on working, or she wasn’t thinking about her future, which makes sense because not everyone had to take over a lord or ladyship.

“ Harry, why did you decide to drop divination? I heard the reasons Hermione told me, but why did you”, this the question that brought Harry out of his thoughts. 

The question wasn’t a hard one to answer to answer, “Well one day I will be expected to take over the Potter lordship as the only living Potter left and the Potter’s had a long list of significant accomplishments that they achieved by taking certain courses at Hogwarts and i figured i take some classes that would help me in any future endeavors. Unfortunately divination doesn’t have any useful qualities as opposed to any other courses”. She looked confused, after all the Potters with the exception of his father were a secretive family. “The Potters have had a hand in helping stop dark lords either indirectly or directly for instance my grandfather Charlus Fleamont Potter was a part of a squad that was fighting their way into Grindelwald's base before Dumbledore popped in from nowhere”, he explained to Lavender.

“So it was guaranteed that you would take down a dark lord or some one of the Potter line eventually almost like it was fated”, he stiffened at this because there was a prophecy about him and Riddle at least according to Dumbledore. “Yeah let’s not talk about that”, he shifted uncomfortably. She must have seen the discomfort he was having because her next question was still somewhat related to what they were talking about. “So taking up a lordship is a big deal do you have someone you want to give the ladyship to”, when this was asked, she moved her elbows to her knees bending at the waist letting him get a full view of her cleavage while leaning forward. “Can you keep a secret”, only continuing when she nodded in affirmative, “Well there will be multiple ladies because I’ll be getting to multiple lordships, while i won’t tell you which ones the number of lordships will be six in total. I already have six marriage contracts active, but only four will be filled leaving two open. That’s assuming i”m not forced to take slaves or concubines by right of conquest.”

The look on Lavender's face was of someone pleased of what they learned and interested in acting on the said information. “Do you know the stipulations of those lordships marriage requirements”, she asked this question with a hungry look on her face. He knew what she was aiming for, she wanted a way in to secure a nice future for herself and honestly he wouldn’t mind giving it to her. He knew that Lavender wasn’t prejudiced or a bigot, she wasn’t a mean person in general, plus she could be useful in a ladyship, given her talent to hear possible rumors or other juicy details. “Well there is only one line with some rules but that one is already taken, but the two remaining spots have none”, as he said this she moved and sat next to him looking onto his eyes with a hunger. 

“And what if i wanted to fill that position”, she said pushing up her breast with her arm. “Well then maybe with enough incentive, I could cross that spot of my list, but only if you could keep a secret”, whispered suggestively while pulling out his want and casting a locking and noise blocking spell. 

“I think I can provide that”, she giggled, pulling her top off, letting her bountiful boobs bounce out, proving that she was indeed one of the most well endowed girls at Hogwarts. “After all a lady must always be ready to serve her lord, '' she said, dropping her skirt while showcasing that she wore no panties, exposing her hairless snatch. After letting Harry get a good look she pulled Harry to his feet and got on her knees face to crotch to where Harry was pitching an impressive tent. She spent no time unbuttoning Harry’s pants and pulling then slightly down, before she was slapped in the face by his dick. She paused because surprised and awed “Harry your huge I was expecting you to be average at seven to eight inches , but this is huge you're almost as large as my arm.” That right the dark lord slayer was fourteen inches long, but once she got over her shock she grabbed the base with one hand, opened her mouth and took as much of it in her mouth as she could, which was about half way. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth on the part she could. This went on for a few minutes before he started to reach his end,” I about to cum lavender,” she kept bobbing on his cock before he grabbed her head forcing the rest of his tool down her throat before cumming down her throat, all the while she was gagging. This lasted a few seconds before he let her go causing her to collapse on her hands gasping for air. 

When she finally caught enough air she looked to Harry saying, “ that was intense, do you want to go again.”   
“Oh don’t worry we be going again but this time let try a little lower,” and if they wasted to hour on sex well no one would know because they were protected by the noise cancelling can from being heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my hand at some lime action probable did horrible, but the show must go on.


	4. Finally hogwarts at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrive at Hogwarts and Dumbledore announces the triwiz.

The sight of Hogwarts always impressed him. The fact that there was this magic castle in Scotland hidden from muggles was a crazy concept to him especially since there were satellites launched by almost every government in space taking top down pictures that could be zoomed in on. However that amazement faded his first year when he realized the castle was full of racist bigots, teachers who didn’t stop bullying , and meddling asshole old men. Every other year he was willing to roll with whatever happened in the school, but this year he would show the school play time was over.

Thanks to some old laws, predating the ministry, that carried over. He was able to take up his lordship, as the last of his house, at the age of fifteen. This had the effect of allowing him to take up all the lordships he was the immediate heir of and the Black lordship since Sirius didn’t want it. This made him the majority owner of Hogwarts, it also meant that he was head of house for alot of death eaters who’s accounts he closed. This would be the year he started working on taking down dumbledore and testing an experiment. ‘Magic was a creation of the universe, it was an energy type but the most fluid that humans knew of. One given to humans to humans either directly by the universe or some being who wanted to toy with them. Like how the being that represents death had given the peverells the three deathly hallows’ ,he thought. He pulled out a blue crystal as he approached the outer wards of Hogwarts, the crystal glowed dimly. ‘So the old goat has been sabotaging the wards, well that explains how Snape can go inside and why Voldemort was allowed in.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The great hall was filling in with people as he sat down. He wondered what was going to happen this year. According to Malfoy who tried to make his yearly visit, there was a big tournament coming to hogwart. He hoped it wasn’t the triwizard tournament, that was cancelled because of the high death rate it had, in fact, in the three hundred tournaments recorded only ten had won, and out of them only one walked away unharmed. 

The first years were getting sorted, he looked at the staff table at this point, looking at all the familiar faces, after realizing Dumbledore wanted to sabotage his education Harry sent a letter to Mcgonagall to switch out of divination and potion and into runes and arithmancy. He wasn’t going to take a class not helpful to his future, and then most certainly wasn’t going to stay in a class with an asshole like snape. No, he would get a private tutor to teach him. Beside he wasn’t required to take potions in hogwart, it was just that most careers require passing the potion NEWT, it was most people just got it out of the way in hogwarts.  
At this point Dumbledore got up,“Welcome to new and returning students, this year quidditch will be cancelled”,this was met with booing from all the houses. “Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament,where people of age will be able to win a 1000 galleon prize and eternal flame and glory. The other two schools participating will be Beauxbatons school in France and Durmstrang in Russia.” The room was silent mainly because people were still pissed off at the fact this year would have no quidditch. “So when our guests arrive in a month's time we will be promoting international cooperation.” 

This was said with that customary grandfather smile and twinkly eyes. After he sat down the hall went back to the normal levels of noise. ‘Can you believe this i can’t believe they cancelled quidditch’, he could hear Ron from down the table, he wouldn’t look at him, mainly because he ate like a pig with food going everywhere while talking. “Well at least this will give me more time to self study”,he said to his friends on the other side of the table consisting of Neville and Hermione. 

“What's the triwizard tournament?”,questioned Hermione. “It’s a blood sport spectator game consisting of three different schools, having one champion compete in three deadly events usually consisting of dark and dangerous creatures like dragons and chimeras”, he explained. 

“Sounds like anyone who wants to participate is suicidal”commented Neville. “Well that's pretty much accurate because out of the three hundred recorded tournaments only ten were won, and only one out of the ten make made it out unscratched.” 

“Why would anyone want to watch that, sounds barbaric”, said Hermione. 

“Well Hermione, I welcome you to the wizarding world filled with backwards people and customs that were left by civilized people during the eight-teen hundreds, otherwise known as muggles”, he scoffed. Just as he was going to finish that statement the headmistress approached them, with her typical stern look, “Mister Potter the headmaster would like to see you in his office after the feast”.

“Well then as my head of house I ask that you go with me and can you ask Mister Flitwick to come as well since the headmaster will more than likely bring Snape with him”, he asked her. “Well then I most certainly will and why not”, with that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I some other ideas i was writing down and got side tracked.


End file.
